Golf carts are often used as an energy-efficient means of transporting people and/or goods and equipment over relatively short distances. They may be used on golf courses, but are also often used in communities and at outdoor events held at locations spanning a distance that may be inconvenient for walking. Many such golf carts include rear facing auxiliary seating (typically for 2 additional people), and may include a space for a small amount of cargo or as a foot rest for the people sitting in the rear facing seating.
Certain golf cart hitch assemblies are known, which are normally adapted to carry light-weight items such as a golf bag or small container. However, a need has been identified to provide a more substantial hitch for a golf cart capable of towing a trailer or other wheeled vehicle or assembly behind a golf cart. More specifically, a need has been identified for providing a removable, substantial hitch which does not significantly alter the configuration of the golf cart or frame.